


Book XIX: The Sun

by DarkeShayde



Series: The Arcana: A Retelling [19]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Discovery, F/M, Falling In Love, Illnesses, Love Confessions, Magic, Memory Loss, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Other, Out of Body Experiences, Pirates, Plague, Portals, Recovered Memories, Sailing, Threats of Violence, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkeShayde/pseuds/DarkeShayde
Summary: After their run in with Valdemar, Shayde and Julian meet the true ruler of the realm ... Death. They explain the Devil’s sinister plan for the realms and what the pair must do to defeat him. But Julian and Shayde are going to need help from their friends and family.





	Book XIX: The Sun

“… I can stop the Devil.” I stare down at my hands, swallowing hard. Repeating it doesn’t make it feel any more real to me. But the facts remain the same. I broke a link of the Devil’s chains, and Valdemar fled right after that.

“Shayde, I hate to be the voice of reason, but …” Julian begins. “Using that power nearly knocked you flat. How are you going to use it on the Devil without hurting yourself?” That is a very good question.

“I … I don’t know yet. I don’t fully understand this power, yet.” I reply, uncertainly.

 **“Perhaps I can be of assistance.”** I jump like I’ve just been doused with a bucket of cold water. It takes me a moment to register that it’s not Valdemar’s voice. But Julian and I are still alone in the shop as far as I can see. So … Who spoke?

 **“Have I startled you?”** The words seem to come from everywhere at once, backed by a strange, crystalline echo. It’s … strangely familiar.

 **“Oh, I know! You must be uncomfortable. Is it the realm? I always forget how easily your meat shells get cold. Allow me to take you somewhere more comfortable.”** The voice says.

“Hang on, wait just a-” Julian starts to say, but he is cut off. The snowed-in shop blurs around us. Vertigo makes my head spin, and Julian warps has arm around my waist for support. Suddenly, we are somewhere else. The sun beats mercilessly down on us, its harsh rays an almost tangible weight sitting on my shoulders. Scorched sand and cracked boulders stretch endlessly in all directions. Scraggly cacti cling tenaciously to life.

 **“Are you warmer?”** The voice asks.

“A little _too_ warm.” Julian answers, panting from the heat already. “Can you-”

 **“Say no more! I know just the place to put you at ease.”** They cut us off.

“Wait! Wait just a second! Can you, can you just …” Julian begins yet again. “Can you let Shayde here pick where to go? Is that a thing you can do?”

 **“… Oh.”** It seems like that thought hadn’t occurred to this strange, disembodied voice. **“That would be simpler, wouldn’t it? Very well. Where would you like to go?”** I stop to think about where would be a good place to take a break. I know where Julian would like to go.

“The Rowdy Raven.” I suggest.

 **“Describe it for me, if you would.”** I turn to the expert on that particular hole-in-the-wall with an encouraging smile.

“Julian?” I ask.

“Oh, I thought you’d never ask.” He grins at me. “It’s a tavern. Well, more of a dive … but that adds to its charm. There’s always a couple playing poker in the corner. And Barth, at the the bar, mixing Salty Bitters …” As he describes it, the realm around us begins to reshape itself, slowly forming walls and furniture. My memory of the Rowdy Raven is a bit hazy now, but it does look like what I do remember. Though this version is empty, and quiet, it’s still warm and lantern-lit.

“Ahhh. Much better.” Julian sighs. I knew he would like visiting the Raven. There’s a commotion at the window, and Malak flies squalling into the tavern. He lands on the table, hops across it, and dips his beck into a mostly full glass.

 **“Hmmm. They are indeed salty, and bitter-”** The bird suddenly says. It’s the same voice that has been speaking to us since Valdemar run off.

“Gah!” Julian jumps, and nearly smacks his head on the rafters. “You - that is - Who _are_ you, anyways?” I am curious about that myself. This voice has a familiar feeling to it.

 **“I am Death.”** Is the reply.

“Uh.” Julian blinks at the bird, still perched on the table.

 **“I thought this shape would put you at ease. Are you not familiar with this raven?”** They ask, voice curious and slightly confused. Death seems to have very little concept of how humans act and react to things.

“Well, we are-” Julian says.

 **“ _And_ humans prefer to speak to someone with a physical form, don’t they?”** Death continues. They have a point, but it _is_ somewhat disconcerting to hear someone else talking through Malak’s form.

“I, uhhh. Yes, that’s right, but. Malak doesn’t talk.” Julian argues. “At least I don’t think he does? I’ve never heard him talk, anyways.”

 **“What a peculiar and arbitrary limitation.”** Death muses, glancing away in thought.

“What happened to you, anyways? Why didn’t you help us earlier?” Julian questions. Death preens their feathers fastidiously, then fixes us with a beady gaze.

 **“It will be clearest, I think, if I start from the beginning.”** They say before settling in to tell their tale. **“A very, very long time ago, the Devil approached me with a plan. He wished to break down the barrier between our realm and yours, and allow them to merge. He wanted to rule over an endless expanse where nothing changes, and nothing ends. Such a world goes against my nature. I could not abide it, and I told the Devil as much. But before I could interfere … he got me out of the way. With a human pawn.”**

“Valdemar?” Julian guesses, with a frown.

 **“Correct. Valdemar had a strong connection to me, like your connection to the Hanged Man.”** They nod their head in Julian’s direction as they say this. **“That is why the Devil approached them, plying them with honeyed words and temptations. They accepted one deal. Then another, and another. But deals with the Devil always come with a cost. Little by little, deal by deal, they were corrupted. They became a demon.”** Valdemar is a _demon?_ That explains so much! They always felt like a void when I was around them.

 **“As they grew stronger, I grew weaker. Eventually, I lost the ability to take physical shape at all. I am _still_ unable to return to my proper form.”** Death concludes.

“Hence the bird?” Julian says.

 **“Hence the bird. And I can do little even now, to stop the Devil’s plans. The Devil approached several Arcana over the years. Most were indifferent. Others, like me, were opposed. But we each had our own reasons to stop him. We could not put aside our differences and cooperate. In the end, we each stood alone, and we each fell alone.”** In the silence that follows, Death takes another sip of Salty Bitters. The Arcana themselves couldn’t stop the Devil … how could I even dream of trying?

“But if the Arcana failed … how am I going to stop him?” I ask. Death pauses, and fixes me with a dark gaze.

 **“You have already discovered the power to defeat the Devil.”** They tell me. **“But to unlock its true potential, you must do something uniquely human. Something no Arcana can do. Connect to other people. Those close to you, either of you, can share their strength with you. It is not without its dangers … but if you work together, you might succeed.”** Julian looks at me questioningly.

“What do you think, Shayde?” He asks. Well, we don’t have a lot of options. I’d do anything to save the people I love and the world we live in.

“It has to work.” I reply. “And if it doesn’t, we’ll make it work.” Julian looks startled at first. Then he cracks a smile at my determination.

“That’s my Shayde.” He says. Death tilts their head curiously at our exchange.

 **“You humans are curious creatures. I admit, I have never fully understood you. I wish to know. Why are you willing to risk yourself for this?”** They ask me. I’m torn as to how I should answer that. I would like to say that I am doing this because it is the right thing to do and that _is_ a good enough reason to do it, but … That isn’t my reason.

“For love.” I finally say. “For the people I care for … for the ones who matter most to me. No cost is too high.” Death croaks, almost like they’re laughing.

 **“The longer I exist, the less I seem to know. Especially about humans. But it appears I’ve used up most of my energy. I need to rest. If I recall correctly, humans also require rest and relaxation, do you not? I can give you time. While you remain here, no time will pass elsewhere.”** They offer. It’s a very tempting offer, too.

“Shayde … you’ve been going non-stop.” Julian pips up. “You need a break.”

“That sounds nice …” I sigh. Ever since the Masquerade started, and in fact even before that, it’s been one crisis after another. I don’t know how long it’s been since I’ve slept.

“Then we’d be happy to accept.” Julian says to Death. “And, in fact, I think I know just where to go for some rest and relaxation. See, there’s this sloop I’ve always wanted to own …” Around us, the Rowdy Raven blurs, slowly reshaping itself according to Julian’s description.

 **“I’ll leave you a way to the Magician’s realm, where you can gather your allies.”** Death says. **“Call to your friends … and trust they will answer. Once you leave my realm, there will be no turning back.”** Death flutters up to the rafters, to what looks like a nest. Then, the nest and raven both fade away. When the realm settles, we’re on a ship, surrounded by sea and sky. It’s a calm, balmy day, with a light breeze. The ship bobs gently in the water. It’s an absolutely perfect day for sailing.

“Oh, wow, look at all this!” Julian calls, much like an excited child. He darts from one side of the deck to the other, gleefully examining everything. “It’s just how I imagined it! Hmm, I wonder if …?” Julian darts past me, through a door and hurries belowdecks.

“Aha!” I hear him shout. When he reappears, he’s holding a pirate’s hat. It’s huge, trimmed in gold, with a massive feather. He holds it up to me, making thoughtful noises. Like he is appraising how it would look on me. It is not the kind of hat that I would pick at _all_.

“Every ship needs a captain, you know.” He tells me. “I think you’d look, mm, _very_ commanding. What do you say, Shayde?” As much as I do like being in charge, I’m far too tired right now to play this game and I honestly don’t like how I look in pretty much all hats. But especially one as big as that.

“I’d just look silly.” I say.

“Shayde, you say that as if I haven’t looked silly ten times in the last hour alone!” He laughs. “Or. I think it was an hour? Well, why don’t you come see the Captain’s quarters?” He holds the door open for me, with a gallant bow. I can’t help but smile at his antics.

“Right this way.” He says with a smirk as he ushers me belowdecks. The Captain’s quarters are spacious, lavish, yet comfortably lived-in. Knickknacks crowd the shelves, burnished metal and crystal shining in the warm light from the lantern. The large, sturdy desk catches my attention. It’s covered in papers and souvenirs. Hand-drawn maps, continents and ocean currents alike marked in exquisite detail. I recognize Julian’s handiwork. An open journal with a page half-finished, notes in Julian’s messy scrawl, cargo manifests … There is so much to take in.

“Oh! Are those …?” Julian trails off as something catches his eye. He leans over the desk next to me, reaching for one of the trinkets. A small, earthenware vase.

“Ah, Isladonian pottery! I always meant to pick some up, never got a chance to.” He tells me. “You’d love it there, Shayde, there’s a market that’s the size of a city. I got lost looking for spices, and I walked out three hours later with a dozen things I didn’t need!” He carefully sets down the vase, then immediately picks up a shell so big he has to support it with both hands.

“Would you believe me if I said I got this from a mermaid? Trick question, it was a thank-you from a shipwrecked family I helped rescue.” Julian says, with that cheeky grin of his. It seems like he has a story for everything in the Captain’s quarters. “And this one’s from Critias! Nice place for a vacation, and I … er, I think I remember how to get there? That is, if you’d like to go. It _is_ awfully hot this time of year …”

“Julian, I’d love to.” I tell him. It hasn’t escaped my notice that there are magical books and trinkets from my shop here, too. He clearly planned for this to be a place for both of us. The Captain’s quarters are a perfect blend of both of us. He beams at me, looking unreservedly happy … Then yawns hugely, only remembering to cover his mouth after the fact.

“Uh, whoops. Guess I’m more tired than I thought” He says, sheepishly.

“Then let’s go to bed.” I reply. I’m pretty tired myself and a nap sounds wonderful right now. I feel like I could fall asleep on my feet at this point.

“You took the words right out of my mouth.” Julian teases. He tugs me to the other side of the room, where a huge bed is tucked into an alcove. The mattress is almost indecently soft. I sink into it with a pleased sigh.

“You’d better start saving for the boat when we get back.” I mumble as I snuggle myself further in. Julian laughs out loud as he slides in next to me.

“I’ll squirrel away every loose coin.” He promises as he pulls the blankets over us, and any further promises are just between the two of us. Sleep comes to me quickly and some time later, I wake slowly, for once. It feels like it’s been a long time since I’ve been so relaxed. Julian is already awake, but his breathing is steady and calm. He cranes his neck slightly to look at me, and he grins briefly when I lift my head.

“Morning, Shayde. Or, well, close enough, anyways.” He says in greeting. I stretch languidly, yawning.

“… I could get used to this.” I say with a happy sigh. Julian hums thoughtfully at that.

“The sooner we get back, the sooner I can start saving up, right?” He replies with a relaxed smile. “So, we’d better hurry up and throw a wrench into the Devil’s plans.” Julian presses a kiss to my temple, and then we begin to extract ourselves from the blankets. When he pushes open the door to the Captain’s quarters, I don’t see the ship beyond it. Instead, there’s the sparkling sand and sea of the Magician’s realm. Just like Death promised. Julian’s takes a deep breath, squares his shoulders, and grins at me.

“Alright, Shayde, let’s go. We’ve got a Devil to stop.” Together, we step through the door. The glittering vista of the Magician’s realm spreads out around us, though the Magician is nowhere to be seen. When I glance back, I realize the door to Death’s realm is gone.

“And we’re back, alright.” Julian says. Time to call our friends, I guess. No time like the present. I take a deep breath, feeling my lungs swell with magic.

“Asra!” My voice echoes over the water. For a long moment, only silence answers. Julian reaches for my hand, squeezing reassuringly. My ever-present pillar of support.

“You know, I bet he can’t hear over the music at the Masquerade. Just try again.” He says encouragingly. I smile at Julian, grateful for the reassurance, and the reminder. I can’t let myself give in to doubt. Not now. Just like Death said, I have to call, and trust that he’ll answer. With another deep breath, I call out again.

“Asra!” A whisper of music sweeps over the sand behind us. I turn just in time to see an another door form on the sand. It’s a door from the Palace, carved from white marble and strung with colorful garlands. It swings open, and Asra steps through smiling.

“You rang, Shayde?” He says.

“Asra, you’re alright! You left so suddenly last time …” Julian says in greeting.

“Sorry about that. Lucio was causing a crisis, as usual.” Asra explains. “But Portia gave me a hand. The fires are out, and I’m here now.” I hope he means ‘fires’ in a figurative sense and not a literal one, but with Lucio involved …

“Wait, wait! Portia helped you? She’s alright?” Julian practically demands.

“She’s just fine. She said she stashed your body somewhere safe, and not to worry.” Asra answers. Julian sags in relief, tension easing out of his shoulders. Then he rallies, taking a deep breath and facing Asra.

“Before we get into everything, there’s, uh, there’s something I wanted to say first … Asra, I’m sorry.” Julian says. Asra is speechless and I’m bursting with pride at Julian, but he goes on before I can say anything. “It was irresponsible of me to not check in on Shayde when she was my apprentice. I … I was neglectful. I failed her, and she paid the price.” The regret in his voice is sincere and honest, with none of his usual penchant for theatrics.

“And then, with you, I, er, made a lot of assumptions, and I didn’t communicate well, and I, uh. Ahem. Let’s just say I’m sorry about how I behaved then, too.” He says.

“Ilya … What prompted this?” Asra asks.

“A lot’s happened in the last, uh, however long it’s actually been since we last saw you.” Julian answers. “And it got me thinking about the people I care about. Past and present. We were friends once. I … I’d like us to be friends again. But even if we can’t, I don’t want to leave old hurts to fester any longer.”

“… Neither of us were at our best, back then. I’m sorry, too.” Asra replies.

“Let bygones be bygones?” Julian offers his hand, and Asra takes it, smiling slightly.

“And let the past be the past.” Asra agrees. It warms my heart to see them smile at each other again. If we want to beat the Devil, we will have to be able to get along.

“Whew. I’ve been wanting to say that for a long time. But we didn’t call you here just for that. We’ve got a plan …” Julian says. Asra listens intently as we recount our encounters with the Star, Valdemar, and Death.

“… So now we need to gather people who are connected to us, and strengthen my magic enough to defeat the Devil.” I conclude.

“You can come and go from this world as you like, right, Asra? Can you bring people with you?” Julian questions. I can almost see the wheels in his mind turning.

“I can. Who did you have in mind?” Asra asks with a smile.

“Portia, Mazelinka … And Nazali, er, Dr. Satrinava, if they aren’t busy.” Julian answers right away. “If you can find Portia again, she ought to know how to find Mazelinka.”

“And Nazali? I don’t believe I’ve met them.” Asra says.

“Well, they were definitely in the Palace, last I saw them. Maybe Portia will know where to find them, too? And, Asra … Could you do me a favor? Tell them everything. Make sure they know it’s, well, it’s dangerous. I want them to know what they’re getting into.” Julian asks.

“Ilya …” Asra begins. “I’ll tell them. Don’t worry about that. Just take care, until I get back.” He goes back through the door, and I catch a strain of music before it swings shut. Julian lets out a slow breath, settling back on his heels. I feel a brief, warm surge of pride once again.

“Julian?” I say to get his attention. He hums to show he is listening. “I’m proud of you.”

“I, uh. Huh?” Julian asks, blinking at me in surprise.

“I know how hard it’s been for you to accept help. So … I’m proud of you.” I explain. He cracks a smile, then, looking fondly at me.

“You taught me that, Shayde.” He says. “With you as my example … I feel like I could do anything, I-” He doesn’t finish his sentence before the door swings open again … And a red-headed blur barrels through and crashes into him.

“Oof!” Julian grunts at the impact.

“Ilya, you jerk! This is the last time I let you go haring off on adventures without me!” Portia admonishes as she lifts Julian off his feet with the force of her hug. I swear I can hear his ribs creak. I can feel myself cringe as I watch.

“Running off somewhere so … so … so _cool!_ ” Portia gets distracted mid-thought. She lets go of him and takes two running steps towards the sparkling ocean … Then jolts to a halt as Mazelinka grabs the back of her shirt.

“Not so fast, Pasha!” Mazelinka grunts. “What did I say about going off by yourself?”

“Pasha, Mazelinka! You came!” Beaming, Julian scoops Portia and Mazelinka into a hug, then reels me in, too. We’re all squished together, a tangle of elbows and hair and laughter.

“Of course we came!” Portia says. “As if anyone could keep us away! Oh, before I forget! Asra said to tell you that he’s still looking for Dr. Satrinava.”

“And he told you everything, right? Even the bit about stopping the Devil?” Julian half-asks, half-demands. He is still so determined to make sure they aren’t getting themselves into anything they’ll regret later.

“Devil schmevil. If that goat bitch tries to lay a finger on any of you, he’ll answer to me!” Mazelinka says, her expression deadpan. I snort out a laugh at that. Portia laughs, delighted. She looks around, her eyes alight with eager curiosity.

“I can’t believe this place! Just look at all the colors!” She squirms free of the hug, and goes skipping across the sand.

“Not too far, Pasha!” Mazelinka orders. “We have to be here when Asra gets back!”

“I know, I know, but just look at all of this! When Asra said it was a magic world … I mean, I knew it was going to be amazing, but it’s _amazing!_ ” She flings her arms wide, taking in the multihued ocean, and the glittering clouds gathering in the sky.

“You know, we didn’t get a chance to explore this realm earlier, Shayde.” Julian says, giving me that look that I just can’t resist. “Why don’t we go poke around a bit? Just while we’re here?” I glance back at the door Asra left. It’s large enough to be clearly visible, as long as we stay on the beach … I give them a shrug and wave them off.

“C’mon, slowpokes!” Portia calls. She’s already at the water’s edge, Julian hot on her heels. Overhead, the clouds are beginning to gather, dark and heavy with the promise of rain. Does it rain in the realms of the Arcana? I’ve never thought to ask about it before.

“You always did love the beach, Pasha. Remember all the sandcastles we built?” Julian asks, a nostalgic smile on his face.

“Yeah, _and_ I remember a certain gangly teenager knocking them all down!” Portia quips back at her brother, her expression unimpressed.

“Oho? I suppose I imagined you knocking them down with me?” He snarks, with an arched brow and a wide grin.

“Me? I would never. Just like I’d never do … this!” Quick as a striking snake, Portia splashes seawater at Julian, leaving him sputtering.

“Now you’ve done it, Pasha!” He dives after her, only to land face-first in the water when she leaps back and out of the way. But on the way down he tackles her knees, and she topples into the water as well, whooping with laughter. Nearby, Mazelinka tsks fondly, watching Julian and Portia splash in the surf.

“The more things change, the more they stay the same.” Mazelinka says. “They’ve been getting into trouble ever since they were big enough to get tangled around my ankles.” I blink, surprised. I knew Mazelinka had known them for a long time … but _that_ long?

“How did you meet them?” I ask, curious. Mazelinka chuckles, gesturing for me to stand next to her. I close the distance in only a couple of steps.

“It was a long time ago. I was sailing for Nevivon. I used to go a few times a year, to visit Lilinka. She was a village elder, and the love of my life. But that summer, the sea was rougher than I’d ever seen. Before I knew it, I was in the thick of a storm as black as the devil’s heart. I’ve never seen its like since.” Mazelinka begins. I think I’ve heard about that storm … It was unnaturally powerful. There’s still rumors about its ‘true’ cause.

“A dozen ships sank that night. I nearly went overboard two or three times, myself. When I finally made it to Nevivon, I saw wreckage from a less fortunate ship. And there, stumbling up the beach, were … well, who so you think?” She asks. The sound of splashing has stopped. Portia and Julian are listening avidly. So this was _the_ storm Julian told me about when we were in Death’s realm. The one from his nightmare.

“Come on, you two, this is the part of the story where you come in.” Mazelinka says.

“I was too young to remember any of it, but …” Portia trails off.

“We, uh. We lost our family in that shipwreck. All we had was each other.” Julian adds. He ruffles Portia’s hair affectionately, and she elbows him in the ribs.

“I brought them to Lilinka, and once the weather cleared, I was back out on the open ocean again.” Mazelinka explains.

“The town’s grandmas took us in. They raised us, and all of the town’s kids, in a big group. Mazelinka was an honorary grandma.” Julian tells me.

“And every few months, I’d come back to see them all.” Mazelinka says.

“I always looked forward to seeing those black sails in the distance. You brought us presents every time.” Julian reminds Mazelinka.

“And every time, these two rapscallions’d ask if they could run off and be pirates with me.” She says with a roll of her eyes. Even though she acts annoyed, I can tell that she is very fond of both of them.

“Ooh, I remember that!” Portia interjects. “And you always said-”

“Not until you’re tall enough to reach the rigging!” Mazelinka finishes. “But then they just started asking me to teach them how to fight, instead.”

“I was always swinging sticks around, imagining they were swords.” Julian recalls.

“Once I saw that terrible technique, I had to correct it. That’s how bad habits get made!” Julian gives Mazelinka a scandalized look.

“That hurts, Mazelinka. Wasn’t I a great student?”

“You had the reach and nothing else.” She replies, deadpan. Julian pretends to be hurt, clutching his chest and swooning dramatically. Snorting with laughter, Portia trips him, sending him flailing into the water. I try to hold back a giggle, but it escapes anyway.

“Pasha was too small for swords, then. But I gave her a slingshot, and then no one was safe.” Mazelinka goes on.

“Hey, I hit what I was aiming at!” Portia defends. “Most of the time!”

“Once they were big enough, I started taking them with me on little trips, teaching them sailing.” Mazelinka says. So, that’s where Julian gets his love for sailing. I love listening to this collected story-telling; the back and forth between the three of them.

“I got tangled in the rigging plenty.” Julian admits with a laugh. “But I got the hang of it!”

“Eventually.” Portia adds. “But we’ve still got a long way to go before we’re as fearsome as the Dread Pirate Mazelinka!” Portia splashes Julian again, and they resume their water fight in earnest. With a sigh, Mazelinka looks out at the wind-tossed ocean. The waves sparkle even in the dim light.

“Lilinka used to call them her little adventurers. Though, this is probably more adventure than she expected. If she could see us now, maybe she’d be yelling at me to take those two and run for it. But I like to think she’d be fine with it. After all, we’re all here, together. That includes you, Shayde. She would have loved you.” Mazelinka says, with a sad smile. Surprised, and touched, I can only return her smile.

“Hmm, looks like a storm’s coming in.” Mazelinka observes. The clouds have grown much worse. “Hoi, you two-” Lightening flashes. In its wake, the sky looks like it’s been literally cracked open. Rain pours from the fissures, sizzling on the sand. The wind picks up, whipping the waves into a frenzy. Apparently, it _can_ rain in the realms of the Arcana.

“Pasha, c’mon!” Julian calls, now somewhat concerned.

“Way ahead of you!” Portia shoots back. She grabs Julian’s hand, pulling him along behind her as she runs for the shore. Just as they make it up onto the sand, I smell ozone, and the fine hairs on the back of my neck stand up. The next fork of lightening strikes the ocean, so blindingly close that it leaves me blinking spots from my vision. When it clears … A familiar figure is standing in the water. The sea churns around the Devil’s feet, inky blackness spreading outward and taunting the water.

“Shayde, Shayde, Shayde …” He begins with a shake of his head. “You’ve been up to no good, haven’t you?” Portia has gone tense, her fists raised defensively.

“Shayde … is that-?” She asks. The Devil turns his fiery eyes on her, and he affects a surprised look.

“Why, I see some new faces.” The Devil croons. “Don’t tell me you were planning on pulling all these innocent people into your mess.” Well, I wouldn’t have to if he wasn’t so intent on causing trouble.

“Now listen here, you f-” Mazelinka starts to say, but she is cut off by the Devil.

“Now, now. Let’s not say anything you’ll regret.” He reaches out with a black-tipped claw, and makes a twisting gesture. Around us, everything goes dark. The Magician’s realm begins to disappear in a sea of the darkest black.

“Shayde! Ilya, look out!” Portia calls. Her voice distorts … before she and Mazelinka disappear into the darkness. In the next moment, Julian and I are alone in a sea of shadows, facing the Devil.

“There we go. Much better.” He says, still as casual as ever.

“What did you do to them?!” Julian demands.

“Don’t look so alarmed. I’ve merely sent them away. They’re unharmed … For now. But shouldn’t you be more worried … about what I’m going to do to _you?_ ” The Devil asks. From the shadows, chains lash out at us, striking with blinding speed. The next moments are a chaotic blur. Magic leaps to my hands, and I cast a shield spell, deflecting the first wave. But the attack is relentless. Chains hammer on the shield from all angles … And with a musical crash, it shatters under the onslaught. Cold metal wraps around my wrist, but I manage to pull free.

“Look out!” I hear Julian call. Then another chain catches my ankle, and a third curls around my arm. More and more grab me … Until I’m completely trapped. Julian hasn’t fared any better. He pulls on the fetters binding him, but he can’t get loose.

“Hmm. Done already?” The Devil muses.

“You won’t get away with this!” I shout at him in frustration.

“With …? What, exactly, do you think I’m doing?” He asks. Almost as if he doesn’t expect us to know. Joke’s on him. Death told us everything.

“Merging the realm so you can rule over them.” Julian says. “Egotistical much?” The Devil arches a brow. For a moment, he seems genuinely confused.

“And what does it matter to you, what I do to the realms?” He asks. Well, that is a stupid question if ever I’ve heard one.

“Uh, because we _live_ in one? And we’d like to continue living there?” Quips Julian.

“Tsk, tsk … I suppose you heard about my plan from the other Arcana.” The Devil surmises. “But did they tell you that I intended to leave most of you alive? After all … What use do I have for a world without subjects? And I would not be a cruel ruler. You’d be free to do what you like. All I want is to see what will happen. A world where the power of the Arcana mingles with your unpredictable human magic … Do you know how powerful you would be there? You could have anything you wanted. You could have forever. And if you’d only sat quietly and behaved, you would have survived to see it. Now, whatever am I going to do with you?” The Devil looks between us, before his gaze settles on me, his eyes glowing like coals.

“You first, I think.” He drifts closer to me, his smile promising something deeply unpleasant. I’d love nothing more in this moment than to wipe that smug smile off his face.

“Pick on someone your own size, you cud-chewing cheater!” Julian snarls at him. The silence after his words seems far too loud. “Had to split us all up before you’d fight us, didn’t you? What are you, scared? You chicken-hearted, lily-livered, baboon-faced waste of skin!” For a moment, all I can think is, where did he _learn_ all that? Then my brain catches up, and fear for Julian seizes me. The Devil turns away from me, regarding Julian with mild amusement. He lifts a clawed hand and makes a idle gesture, and Julian’s litany of insults is abruptly cut off.

“Go on. Tell me how you _really_ feel.” The Devil taunts. Julian’s throat works, but he can’t get the words out.

“Julian!” I call. The Devi glances at me, and in his expression I see only …The idle curiosity of a bored child. Another twist of those black claws, and Julian is left gasping for air, struggling to breathe at all.

“Now, what are you going to do about it, little magician?” He asks me. There’s only one thing I _can_ do. I draw on the magic that I used against Valdemar. The power to break the Devil’s chains. The Devil tsks indulgently at me, as thought I’m a misbehaving child, instead of him.

“Do you really think that will work?” I know it’s not going to work. I don’t have any hope of overpowering the Devil himself, not alone. But I can’t reach Julian. I can’t reach _anyone_. Even so … even so, I can’t just hang here and do nothing. The Devil glances between me and Julian, his lip curling with that terrible, indifferent amusement. The chains trapping me flare red-hot. For a moment, they almost feel cold. Then they burn, searing my skin and tearing a scream from my throat. Julian suddenly gasps, sucking in a lungful of air.

“Shayde!” He calls, voice horse. “Shyade, no!”

“Ugh, enough with shouting each other’s names. Don’t you have anything more interesting to say?” The Devil complains. He seems wholly unconcerned, secure in the knowledge that neither of us can do anything to stop him.

“Well, I suppose this is as much as I can expect from the two of you. The facsimile of a dead magician, brought back no matter the cost. And a washed-up plague doctor who couldn’t stop the plague, couldn’t save his apprentice … And couldn’t even be a murderer. You’re pathetic. Weak. And you will never be more than that.” The Devil spits.

“… That’s where you’re wrong. You’ll always be wrong.” Julian argues. “When I came back to Vesuvia I was lost. A wreck of a man, stumbling from one disaster to the next. I _was_ weak. And washed up, and a failure. Then I met you, Shayde.” He turns to look me in the eye for a moment, before looking pointedly away.

“When I saw you on the aqueduct, I thought, ah, here’s another unfortunate soul. I didn’t understand why I was so drawn to you. Or why you saw something good in me, even then. I tried so many times to drive you away. ‘For your own good.’ When really … Really, I was afraid. I didn’t trust myself and I didn’t trust you. All the futures I could imagine … ended in pain.” He looks at me, and manages, somehow, to smile.

“Shayde, you helped me see a way that I could be happy again. A path forwards. I want to walk that path with you, to the very end. It’s not always going to be easy. But now I think … no, I _know_ I can make it. When I stumble, you’ll be there for me, just like I’ll be there for you. Because we’re stronger together. Strong enough to face the future, come what may.” He pauses for a second. The look in his eyes tells me that he wants to make sure I hear what he is going to say next.

“No matter what happens, I want you to know … I love you.”


End file.
